


silver chains and a moon that’s full

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [216]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabble, F/F, SU - Freeform, Werewolf Ruby, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It’s the full moon, and Sapphire is restraining Ruby.





	silver chains and a moon that’s full

Ruby whimpered as Sapphire put the silver chains around her wrists. Just touching the cursed metal, her hands were already getting sore, and burn marks mere beginning to form. They would torture her the entire night, and seeing her lover in so much pain truly hurt Sapphire, yet both know that this was necessary.

“How are you feeling honey?” the young woman asked her lover who was unconsciously trying to get out of said chains. “Can I put on the chains on your feet or do you want me to wait?”

“Just do it.” Ruby groaned. “The pain’s not gonna stop no matter how late you do it. I’d like to just get the putting on part over with.”

Sapphire nodded and took the chains in her hands, and then chained Ruby’s legs. She screamed as the pain burned her flesh, and slowly became more feral, she would probably turn soon. Seeing her like this was the worst thing, and it got worse every month that passed.

Yet but knew it was necessary. An unrestrained werewolf was a danger to everyone close, even loved ones. Once transformed, they were beasts, and Sapphire’s missing left eye and claw marks over her face proved it.

She didn’t blame Ruby though, it might have been her body that caused the injury, but it was not Ruby. It had been the wolf.

“Sapphire…” she whimpered, and she saw how her fangs were growing. “I’m turning soon.”

She nodded.

“I know, I know. I promise, the night will pass quickly, and then I can remove the silver.”

“I know, I know. But you need to leave. I’m afraid with you around. What if I hurt you again? I would never be able to forgive myself, I already took your eye.”

“Ruby, that wasn’t you, and you know it. You don’t need to feel guilty, you didn’t choose this. And I’ll leave when you’re the wolf. I won’t leave you during the transformation, I know how stressful that part is for you. You don’t deserve to go through that alone.”

“Thanks Sapphire…”

Both women smiled, and Sapphire quickly pressed a kiss on Ruby’s forehead.

“This is going to go well, I promise.”


End file.
